El Cielo puede esperar
by KaiD23
Summary: Johnlock. AU. Fic inspirado en la sinopsis (entren para leer) de la película "Made in Heaven" (1987). John y Sherlock se conocen en el Cielo. Por lo visto están hechos el uno para el otro… entonces ¿Por qué tienen que separarse? Dedicado al Foro I am SHER locked (SLASH).


**Sinopsis de la película: **En Pennsylvania, Mike Shea (Timothy Hutton) sueña con escapar de la vida de pueblo y mudarse a California con su novia Brenda Carlucci. Pero Brenda lo deja y Mike se marcha solo. En el camino, él rescata a una mujer y sus hijos de un río, pero muere.

Al despertar se encuentra en el Cielo, donde su tía Lisa lo saluda, y le explica las reglas y restricciones. Una vez en el reino etéreo, Mike se enamora de una guía celestial llamada Annie Packert (Kelly McGillis).

Su amor es interrumpido bruscamente porque Annie aún no se ha ganado sus alas en la Tierra, ella debe salir en su viaje de deber y estar un tiempo habitando un cuerpo humano. Mike está fuera de sí por la desesperación, pero los poderes celestiales, en forma de Emmett Humbird, fumando un cigarrillo y luciendo un equipo de corte de naranja, le ofrecen un trato.

Renacer en la Tierra.

* * *

**Pairings: **Johnlock de momento. Posibles parejas más adelante.

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie _Sherlock_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los honores por estos personajes tan hermosos se los lleva Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC junto con Moffat y Gattis. La idea principal surgió de la sinopsis y el tráiler de la película "_Made in Heaven_" la cual ni he visto por lo que no habrá ningún spoiler de la película.

Y puesto que mi fic esta solo _**inspirado**_ en lo que he leído de la película (y mínimamente visto del tráiler) hare lo que quiera con los personajes (que Conan me ha dejado amablemente :D) y los pondré en mi propia interpretación de la película.

Fic dedicado a todas las maravillosas personitas que forman parte del foro **I am SHER locked (SLASH)**, porque desde el verano que tengo la cuenta muy abandonada (Lo siento! Prometo ponerme al día pronto T.T) Así que esto queda como un regalito para agradecer su trabajo :3 (cofcofsobornocofcof ¿Quién dijo eso? ÒxÓ) Disfuten!

-***- Si aún no formas parte del foro pero te gusta el Slash con los personajes de la serie, ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ven y preséntate! -***-

Beteado por mi misma, cualquier error es totalmente por mi culpa.

* * *

**El Cielo puede esperar**

_Prólogo_

Actualmente, John apenas recuerda lo que su vida pasada fue y Sherlock había decidido hace tiempo borrar de su memoria todo aquello que le fuera inservible e inútil.

A ninguno de los dos les preocupa demasiado no recordar su pasado.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Cuando Sherlock llegó, se encontraba solo y desorientado. Recordaba estar regresando a su casa por la noche y en algún momento del trayecto sentir un fuerte dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, luego solo oscuridad hasta despertar en un lugar demasiado luminoso para su gusto.

Por lo visto había llegado a lo que muchos llamaban Cielo según le informaba su ángel guía, Emmelt, quien no había tardado en llegar a darle la bienvenida.

Un ángel con grandes alas blancas, las cuales parecían no haberse extendido muchas veces, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, bastante alto y de aspecto esbelto. Vestido con ropa usual lo que más destacaba era su gabardina marrón y su sombrero negro.

Sherlock se desentendió de todo el asunto "Cielo" en cuanto escucho alguna de las reglas para mantener estable el reino, si pensaban que se comportaría y seguiría unas normas cuando ni siquiera era creyente… era un milagro que llegara aquí.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Técnicamente, Emmelt siendo un ángel no tendría que tener preferidos entre los residentes, sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar tener un cierto cariño por algunos y últimamente uno de sus protegidos destaca bastante.

En el Cielo existe un gran número de almas que "viven" libremente y con ellas viene una diversidad de personalidades que los hace destacar y, contra toda creencia popular, en el Cielo no todos se llevan bien. Un ejemplo claro era Sherlock.

El moreno rivalizaba con la mayoría de ángeles por ser unos "idiotas benevolentes" o avergonzaba/irritaba a otro habitante al descubrir sus vidas pasadas y recordarles sus errores en el proceso. Emmelt era capaz de ver que Sherlock no lo hacía (al menos no siempre) con mala intención. Sabía que era la manera de ser de Sherlock, de pasar sus días de aburrimiento, ya que según él todo era demasiado fácil –lo cual era verdad—. El Cielo era un lugar para relajarse, tener algo parecido a una pre-segunda-oportunidad, "vivir" algo sin muchas preocupaciones seguir interactuando con otros seres y disfrutar de tus días hasta un momento determinado. Y a pesar de todas las comodidades que el Cielo ofrecía, Sherlock pasaba su tiempo deduciendo cosas para su entretenimiento y con ello ganando algunas enemistades por el camino.

Emmelt lo veía como un niño hiperactivo —después de todo, poseía un alma joven— que necesitaba alguna distracción al estar siempre solo. Al ángel le gustaba Sherlock, le despertaba un sentimiento de ternura que normalmente solo surgía con los niños y realmente esperaba el momento en que llegara su "compañero de juegos". Deseaba que su pareja no llegara demasiado tarde y, la verdad sea dicha, Emmelt estaba ansiando ver que extraordinario personaje sería capaz de hacer que Sherlock se relajara un poco y disfrutara del lugar. El dúo, si las suposiciones del ángel se cumplen, destacarían y serian bastante conocidos en el Cielo.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

A Emmelt había muchas cosas que le gustaban de su trabajo, una de sus preferidas era ver como las almas llegaban. Le divertía darles la bienvenida y explicarles las reglas establecidas en el Cielo, el poder ver sus caras cuando les revelaba que con solo pensar en un lugar podían llegar ahí en cuestión de segundos o que podían pensar en cualquier objeto deseado en ese momento y conseguirlo. Pero sobretodo la que más adoraba era poder presenciar como dos almas echas la una para la otra se encontraban.

En la Tierra hacían falta citas, palabras agradables, mucho tiempo y más preliminares para saber que estas enamorado de alguien o que podríais llegar a mantener una relación.

En el Cielo solo hacía falta una mirada, aunque nunca venia mal un pequeño empujoncito. Los ángeles podían acceder a un registro en el cual se encontraba un pequeño historial sobre cada alma nueva que le ha sido asignada, en estos registros se pueden encontrar las vidas pasadas, cosas a remarcar del carácter del alma (aptitudes que no han cambiado a través de todas sus vivencias) o si tenían alguna relación "soulmate". Este último apartado solo se hacía visible si el ángel conocía con quien se había atado su encargo y si se hallaba en el Cielo, en cualquier caso si el ángel no tenía constancia de la otra existencia en el registro solo se podía apreciar el dibujo de una espiral para saber que estaba en el Cielo.

Emmelt realmente estaba desando poder juntar uno de sus momentos preferidos con uno de sus protegidos por lo que siempre estaba atento ante cualquier cambio en sus historiales, y cuando por fin encontró una espiral en el registro de Sherlock no tardo en ponerse en marcha para encontrar la nueva alma que estaba llegando. El rumor que Sherlock pronto conocería a su alma gemela llegó a los oídos de varios ángeles, muchos se alegraron —de una vez por todas podrían tranquilizar al moreno—, otros, por el contrario, se indignaron, aquello solo le pasaba a las almas que se lo merecían y Sherlock solo era una carga. Por suerte la información llegó a buenas manos.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

—Emmelt.

—Ah! Ian –un ángel rubio aterrizo a su lado–. ¿En qué puedo-

—Ahórrate las cordialidades, creo que esto te interesa –le entrego un registro de alma–. Mi responsabilidad ha llegado hace poco, date prisa si no quieres que haya problemas –con eso el otro ángel se marcho tan rápido como había llegado.

Emmelt no supo de que iba esa escena hasta después de abrir el historial y comprobar el último apartado.

_"Nombre: John_

_[...]_

_Alma destinada: Sherlock"_

Era mejor darse prisa como Ian le había aconsejado, necesitaba encontrar a Sherlock y llevarlo junto a John.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

Emmelt no estaba enfadado, de verdad. Él tendría que haberlo visto venir por lo tanto no podía estarlo. Podría llegar a molestarse con Sherlock por haberlo ignorado cuando le dijo que era algo importante pero luego, pensándolo mejor, era Sherlock y tendría que haberlo traído a rastras antes de explicarle que necesitaba conocer a alguien. Asi que Emmelt decidió ir solo a conocer a John, aún debía de encontrarse con Ian. Cuando llegó pudo ver la pregunta sin pronunciar de Ian y escuchar su suspiro de exasperación al entender que esto sería mucho más difícil de lo pensado. De todas formas Emmelt considero que conocer a John no sería malo y no se equivoco.

John era un alma afable, en su vida pasada John había muerto al salvar la vida de unos desconocidos, él solo había pensado que era su deber. Ayudar a quien lo necesita. Emmelt estaba seguro que John llegaría a ser un ángel guardián maravilloso, con esa mentalidad estaba claro que estaba destinado a serlo… y eso no era bueno.

Sería mejor darse prisa en este encuentro.

* * *

Siento que esto sea cortito pero mi idea de publicar el 1r capitulo se ha visto afectado por los exámenes finales que tengo de aquí a nada así que decidí ponerme hoy 5 minutos, cortar el capitulo y subir este prólogo para dejar una idea de cómo es este Universo.

Espero subir el verdadero capitulo 1 después de mis exámenes.

Happy Holidays Everybody!

N/A: Sí, me base en Castiel para hacer a Emmelt xD


End file.
